Grapes, and particularly table grape varieties, have become a highly profitable crop, particularly in the San Joaquin Valley regions of California. While wine varietals are, likewise, a prolific crop, they are often at the mercy of a highly volatile market, which is sensitive to a relatively few wine producers. Table grapes, and particularly, although not exclusively, the Thompson seedless variety, enjoy particularly great acceptance and, thus, a large market throughout the United States. Health conscious Americans, particularly in the eastern and mid-western areas where fresh produce is at a premium, inundate local markets in search of fresh fruit, and the Thompson seedless is particularly popular, not only because of its flavor and nutritional value, but because it is virtually ready to eat as a snack.
Table grapes, like other fresh produce, are judged on appearance and size, as well as quality. The consumer, more often than not, cannot be assured of the quality until he tastes the fruit. However, the visual imagery which is created by large, full and richly colored berries, attracts high prices with the commensurate high return to the grower.